1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of receiving images from cameras provided in a plurality of external devices, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent time, as one effort of expanding functions of a mobile terminal, technologies of providing various functions by establishing communication links between the mobile terminal and other electronic devices are under development. However, the related art technology has problems of a complicated communication establishing process between the mobile terminal and other electronic devices, and difficulty in controlling the electronic devices through the mobile terminal even though the communication links are established with the electronic devices. Due to such problems, a requirement for a method of more intuitively controlling the communication links (connections) and the communication-linked (connected) devices are gradually increasing in mobile terminal industrial fields.